


The Day Odin "Killed" Loki!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: parental disciplinary spankings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki teaches his magic to his friends with disastrous results!  Adorable Loki, Funny Odin and Frigga and one, tiny bottom spanked.





	The Day Odin "Killed" Loki!

Twelve year old Loki loved spending time with his elder brother above all things. He worshiped the ground Thor walked on and talked incessantly about his hero big brother. The other boys in Loki’s classes at Instruction grew tired of hearing about the Mighty Thor and began to tease Loki about his adoration of him.   
“Have you no gifts of your own?” His classmate Inger teased.   
“Yes, Son of Odin, what did All Father give to you?” Eric asked sarcastically. Loki shifted on his feet nervously. His anger rose as they taunted him. Finally, having enough he turned to them, his jaw set.   
“I can do this!” He shouted, moving his hands and filling the boys’ clothing with writhing snakes! The pair screamed bloody murder, running madly around the chamber, toppling books and statues. Loki’s eyes grew wide and he quickly waved the illusion away but not before the damage was done. His Instructor walked calmly over to him.   
“What is this?” The man asked, careful not to shout at the young Prince. Loki nervously tried to explain.   
“I…I mean they…” Having heard enough, the man grasped Loki’s hand and walked the boy out of the classroom. Loki ceased trying to explain, wanting to preserve the last shred of dignity he had.   
The double doors parted and Loki was marched up to his father. “My King.” The Instructor began, genuflecting. “The Prince has taken it upon himself to redecorate the classroom.” Odin frowned darkly, descending the dais. He stopped in front of Loki and the Instructor, spearing the man with his ice blue eye.   
“What do you mean by ‘redecorated?”  
“My Liege he made snakes appear on the bodies of two of his classmates. They in turn bowled over a statue and three book cases.” Odin reached up and scrubbed his white beard thoughtfully.   
“Leave us.” Odin commanded. The man bowed and left the room immediately. Loki stood before his father, craning his neck up to meet the huge deity’s gaze. The ancient man sighed and sat on the bottom step of the dais. He patted the step and Loki sat down next to him. “Now tell your father what really happened.”   
Loki regaled Odin of the whole thing, telling the absolute truth. His sweet, guileless little face was serious as he spoke. Odin found himself lost in the cuteness of it.   
“I see.” He said finally. “My son, those boys were wrong to tease you and I can clearly see why you did as you did. However, you are a Prince. Your behaviour has to shine as an example of dignity and honour to those you protect. Do you understand that?” He said, smiling down at his little boy who listened so attentively.   
“I understand, pappa.” Loki said soberly. He stood suddenly and bravely laid himself across Odin’s lap, fetching a dramatic sigh. The All Father had to suppress a laugh at the sigh but there was nothing funny about this tiny child’s courage. A surge of pride swelled within Odin’s chest. He laid one huge hand across Loki’s skinny little back and delivered five firm pats to his incredibly small bottom. Loki squirmed slightly, waiting for the real spanking to begin. Instead, his father lifted him to his chest and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back and kissing the top of his black mop of curls.   
“You are such a good boy.” Odin said, smiling. Loki soaked up the praise, letting it wash over him as he received the blissful cuddling he always craved from his giant father. “Pappa loves you, Little One.” He purred.   
“I love you too father.” The boy said sweetly, hugging his father’s neck even tighter.   
“Do you promise to handle these situations a bit more thoughtfully? Odin asked, still patting him lovingly.   
“Yes pappa. I will.” With that, Odin stood and lowered his son to the floor. Loki looked up at him with adoration.   
“May I go and help teacher clean up?” He asked, smiling up at the mountain of fatherhood before him. Odin grinned ear to ear.   
“Yes Loki. That is a very good idea.” He smiled and gave the boy an affectionate pat on the bottom to send him off. 

* * * *   
The next day at Instruction, the two boys Loki had frightened with snakes looked toward him fearfully. They had no idea this little boy held such powerful magic. Loki came to them, smiling. They stood up, backing away, heads down.   
“Wait!” Loki said, putting his hand up. “Please. I only want to apologize for what I did yesterday.” The two looked at one another and shrugged. They came to Loki, listening. “I’m very sorry for conjuring snakes to frighten you. I will never do it again.” Inger and Eric looked at Loki, their expressions full of surprise.   
“That’s okay. Did you get in trouble?” Eric asked.   
“Yes.” Loki answered. “I got a spanking and I had to promise to handle your taunts in a better way.” He said.   
“Gods!” Eric exclaimed. “What must it be like to be spanked by The All Father! He is a giant!”   
Loki nodded. “He is also my father. He would never truly hurt me.” He said. Both boys nodded, in awe of Loki.   
“We’re sorry too. We will never vex you that way again.”   
“Is it because I made snakes?” Loki asked.   
“No! It’s because you must be brave to handle a spanking from The All Father!” All three shared a laugh and the Instructor smiled at them. Loki stepped over to him.   
“Sir?” I am sorry for what I did yesterday and I submit myself for whatever discipline you think I deserve.”   
It was a known law that no one apart from the Royal parents were allowed to spank their children. The only exception to this was their instructors. Loki could pour boiling oil over someone else’s head and if they so much as patted his royal little rump there would be a beheading.   
“Well. You did cause quite a stir and several things were broken.” Loki looked down, sure he was going to be spanked. “However, you did help clean up and your apology was very brave.” He took Loki by the hand and walked him into his study. Once there, he turned the boy around and gave him a few brisk swats. They stung slightly, but Loki took it like a Prince. “There. Accounts settled?” He asked, smiling at the boy.   
“Yes sir.” Loki replied, smiling up at his Instructor. They came back to class and Loki took his seat next to his new friends. 

* * * *

Two weeks later, Loki and his two new best friends played in the Lounge. Loki taught them a few simple spells, even though he had been strictly forbidden to do so. He made them promise not to use the magic in any way to cause harm. They had agreed and now were playing a form of ball by making energy balls and throwing them at one another as they darted behind furniture. The balls were harmless plasma and melted upon impact on the children but not so much objects. Still they were careful and much fun was being had.   
Suddenly, Frigga walked into the fray and a ball of energy melted on her shoulder, thrown by Eric’s hand. He leaped to his feet in panic.   
“My Queen!” The boy squeaked, certain he was doomed. The All Mother laughed musically.   
“No damage done.” She said, favoring the boy with a sweet smile. Loki stood and ran to her, hugging his mother. “Loki my love, did your father not caution you about teaching your magic to other children?” She scolded gently.   
“Yes mamma but it was only this spell.” He explained. Frigga knew only too well how hard it was for her son to make friends. The other children feared him and he was very timid and socially shy. She was overjoyed that these two had deigned to play with her lonely son.   
“All right. Just this once.” She said lovingly. “I see three boys who look very hungry. Would you like to dine with Loki?” She asked. Loki ‘whooped’ excitedly and the boys nodded, thrilled to be taking a meal with their Prince. The three gathered around the All Mother’s skirts and followed her to the Royal Dining Hall, a place normally forbidden to ordinary citizens.   
Odin had already seated himself, but both he and Thor rose when Frigga entered. Odin’s eyebrow raised when he saw the two little boys being ushered in by Frigga. He said nothing though, deferring to her wisdom. They were all seated and the mid day meal was brought to the table by servants. The two boys’ eyes widened at the feast before them. A platter full of roasted fowl, vegetables and fruits. Another filled with cheeses and bread. Their chalices were filled with milk and they were served like royalty. The two demonstrated their best manners and waited for the King and Queen to begin before digging in. Thor ate like a starving wildebeest and Loki giggled at him. Frigga gave the boy a warning look and he calmed, still smiling.   
When lunch concluded, Odin excused himself, shaking hands with the two boys who stared up at his giant form, awestruck. Frigga dabbed Loki’s milk mustache with a napkin and gave him a cuddle. The young Prince led his friends out into the corridor. Still full of rambunctious energy, Inger threw an energy ball at Loki but missed, the ball striking a huge, blue glass wall, featuring an etching of Odin’s father Bör. It shattered loudly, huge pieces of glass raining down. All three boys flinched and the All Mother, her expression shocked, grabbed the three and pulled them far away from the glass. Odin had not yet reached the throne room when the glass exploded. He came storming back in time to see the glass wall on flinders on the polished floor and three very guilty looking children in Frigga’s arms.   
“What by the Gods has happened?” Odin roared, seeing his beloved etched edifice shattered. Loki, his breath quick and his face pale, pulled away from Frigga. The two boys stood trembling before their angry King.   
“It was my fault father.” He said, bravely stepping in front of his friends. “I…broke the glass.”   
Odin looked down at this tiny boy in puzzlement. “How did a little mite such as you demolish this huge piece of glass?” He asked.   
Loki looked down at the floor. “I…I broke it with magic.” He said, not telling the whole truth.   
“But why?” His father asked, kneeling to speak to Loki at eye level.   
“I was playing with my friends, throwing energy balls. I…I…taught them how to do it. I knew I wasn’t supposed to teach them my magic but…I…I didn’t mean to.” The boy stuttered, his eyes growing glassy with tears. Suddenly a small voice piped up from behind him.   
“NO!” Inger cried out, struggling free of Frigga’s arms. He stepped up, his face white with terror to the giant God. “It was my energy ball that broke the glass my King.” The boy was trembling all over, staring straight into Odin’s eye bravely. Odin looked from Loki to Inger and then to Frigga.   
“Can we go into the Throne room and talk about this?” The All Father asked, his voice gentle. Both boys nodded and they accompanied Odin into the throne room. Once there, Odin sat upon a chair next to a small table set up with the ancient God’s paperwork. He gave each boy a chair and then began. “Now. This is more comfortable, isn’t it?” he said, smiling. Both children nodded. “Good! Now, boy…Inger is it? Tell me what happened.”   
Inger looked up at his King and told him exactly what happened. Odin nodded, trying to look as non threatening as possible. He could see that the little boy was terrified of him. Inger concluded his recount by bursting into tears. “Are you going to spank me?” He cried, knuckling his eyes. Odin reached out and gathered him to him gently.   
“Of course not. Do not fear me. I know it was an accident.” Odin purred, patting the boy’s back.   
“I am really sorry.” Eric said, his tears drying up.   
“I know.”   
Inger suddenly looked over to Loki and then back to Odin. “Please don’t spank Loki!” He said, his voice quavering. Odin smiled, taking Inger by the hand and walking him to the door. Two guards opened it and he ushered the boy out and threw the two guards out of the room. He came back to Loki and sat across from him.   
“Now young man.” The all Father began. “Did I order you never to teach your magic to anyone?” Loki looked down at his hands.   
“Yes pappa.”   
“This is what happens when you disobey me.” Odin said evenly. Loki nodded, knowing what came next. Odin stood up and reached down, picking the feather light boy up and walking to the dais with him. When he reached the throne he sat and lay Loki across his knees. Loki lay still and obedient as his father pulled his leggings down to his knees. His tiny, pale little behind wriggled slightly, charming Odin to smile despite himself. He removed his metal gauntlet and spanked the small tail until it was bright pink and Loki was crying. It wasn’t a severe spanking because Odin knew that Loki had not done this deliberately but he did want the child to obey him.   
Odin cuddled the thin boy and pulled his leggings up gently, giving his sore little backside a gentle pat. Loki squeaked and hugged his father’s neck tightly. Odin sighed, his heart full of love for this brave little slip of a boy. His warm little body cuddled into his father’s huge one, the smell of his hair, which Frigga had taught him to wash in Henna. He rubbed Loki’s little bottom very gently and the boy melted into his lap, falling asleep as he always did.   
As Odin carried his sleeping son out, his two friends looked at one another, gulping. “Gods! He’s killed Loki!” Eric cried. At this, Frigga dissolved into giggles. Odin, who caught the frightened boy’s comment laughed heartily as he laid Loki’s sleeping form on his bed. The boys looked at Frigga puzzled.   
“The All Father has not killed Loki boys.” She finally explained, her eyes tearing up with mirth. Odin rolled up, booming with laughter.   
“He always falls asleep after a spanking.” The Old giant explained to the boys who stood, open mouthed before him. “He is very much alive.” Odin reached out and patted their heads affectionately. “Come by later and you will find your playmate ready to play.” The boys smiled at one another and scooted out of the palace.   
Frigga and Odin shared another laugh, walking arm in arm into the Throne Room.


End file.
